wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Branches
By Piggyxl! TPJ SPOILERS AHEAD!! Branches is a 7-year old LeafWing who hates Queen Wasp with a burning passion. She's is currently a member of the Chrysalis. SHE IS MADE BY SBY! THE CODE IS BY NS! DO NOT STEAL OR EDIT ANYTHING ON THIS PAGE EXCEPT FOR CATEGORIES! Branches is part of the Chrysalis RP by Feather. Appearance Branches may only be ten, but because of living alone in the wild, she looks rather tough. Her four legs are all quite muscled, especially her back legs. She often holds her head high, and almost always has a powerful look in her eye, like she could run the world if she put her mind to it. She has a quite few scars from the forest, and some of them are more noticeable than others, like a small cut on her right wing and a slightly larger one on her left wing, as well as a small scar above her eye and a broken talon. Branches has some interesting scales. Her scales start as a very dark brown at the tail that slowly get lighter as they creep up to her head, which is very light brown. The very tip of her tail is actually bright green, just like her neck and a few spots on her head. Her wing membranes are dark brown, and each leg is as dark as her tail. Her eyes are dark green, almost a dark emerald/olive colour, and her horns are chocolate brown. Her SeaWing like spikes are brown with a green tip. Personality Branches is a pretty serious dragon. She doesn't like to mess around, and when she has a plan, she sticks to it. No one messes with her unless they've never met her before. When someone hurts her or someone she cares about, it's like she puts them on a mental list that she won't take them off of until they are destroyed. Queen Wasp is at the very top of this list. Branches hates HiveWings. After they killed her parents, she has zero tolerance for anyone who compliments them or their ruler, Queen Wasp, who she hates more than anyone on Pantala. There's a side to Branches that can only be discovered while she's in the company of kind, sweet, funny and/or caring dragons. With this side comes laughter, kindness, jokes, great ideas, and so much more. She sheds her serious shell and becomes a great, fun-loving dragon who can forget about her sad past and enjoy life. Branches really likes SilkWings, especially the ones who are both pretty and kind, like Ray and Butterscotch, as well as, of course, LeafWings, especially those who understand why she despises Wasp, like Splinter. Abilities History Branches' parents had her during a dangerous time. Especially for them. The ends of the Tree Wars. Her mother, Bark, was on the run from dozens of hypnotized HiveWings when another LeafWing pulled her up and saved her life. She fell immediately in love with this male LeafWing, Oak, her future husband. The two of them had Branches in the middle of the forest, inside a small hollowed-out log. She was raised from birth to live on the land, and never give up when hope seemed lost. She learned what was edible, what she should never even go within a foot of, what animals to trust, and which to avoid at all costs. They moved to the Poison Jungle when she turned 2. She was raised to hate HiveWings to the depths of her being, and she always has. Her parents drilled the hatred and distrust of them into her. Luckily, she had a great brother, Pine, who made sure she had a fun side. They created a little secret area for the two of them, which she named the 'Bushel' for no other reason than that she like how the word sounded. One seemingly normal day turned completely around when Branches was 4. Her home was invaded by HiveWings looking to destroy her parents. Oak and Bark shoved Branches away and told her to run for her life and then tried to fight off the attackers. She ran, but climbed up a tree to watch. She tried to scan for Pine, but she couldn't see him, and assumed the worst. She almost wished she hadn't when she saw a HiveWing shoot poison into her mother's eyes and plunge his talons into her heart. She tried so hard not to scream. She wrenched her eyes away, but then saw another HiveWing paralyze her father and choke him to death. She rushed down the tree and bolted out of the Poison Jungle into the forest, her mind full of pure hatred against HiveWings. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest until she had to stop. She collapsed on the cold, hard ground and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke, she observed her surroundings. She was sitting in a small clearing, completely surrounded by tall trees in a circle around her. She felt her chest rise and fall shakily and she felt small tears fall on her cheeks. She tried to shake them away. She needed to be strong. She stood up carefully, and closed her eyes to listen, like her parents had taught her. She could hear the rustling of leaves and, what was that? A river? Yes, it was a river. She opened her eyes and walked towards the sound. She spotted small red fish in the river, and though fish wasn't her favourite, she felt her stomach grumble, so she recalled her parents' words. Survivors can't choose their meals. They gotta eat whatever's edible, no matter how gross. As she thought of their words, tears sprung to her eyes, but she shook them away. She had to be strong. No crying. None. She came up with a system for catching fish, that went as follows: *She grabbed a large leaf (from the ground!) and used it to catch the fish *She stabbed the fish and placed it on a smaller (clean!) leaf Once she had enough for that day (and for the next), she returned to her sleeping place and prepared the fish for eating. She did this every single morning, and spent each day preparing for the next. Until one day... One day, as she was eating, two dragons burst through the trees. A red-brown one, who seemed terrified of touching the trees, and a beautiful green dragon, an obvious LeafWing who seemed perfectly happy in the forest. Branches jumped up and yelled, "Who are you!" The two introduced themselves as Kuavo and Aceria. She learned that Kuavo was part LeafWing and part SkyWing, something she had never heard of before. She told them about why she was in the middle of the forest, and she learned about Kuavo (after a few hours). They talked for a while, and by the end of the day, Branches offered that they could stay and eat, or even sleep, if they wanted. Later, she did many things, including saving Pine, and a LeafWing dragonet named Acer, with the help of Nephalia and Isabella. She's basically a PoisonWing, and will fly to Pyrrhia with the Chrysalis Relationships Butterscotch: "I must admit, she's pretty cute." Branches at first looked down on the tiny SilKWing, but Butterscotch has begun to grow on her. She finds the SilkWing adorable and sweet, and is glad that she, like Branches, hates HiveWings, and she's said to Butterscotch, "You're allowed to talk bad about HiveWings with me. Don't worry, I won't tell." Branches would say, if asked, that Butterscotch is her favourite Chrysalis member. Ray: "I like Ray. She's nice, but I'd like to get to know her better" Branches likes Ray. She finds it nice to have another 7-year-old dragon to talk to, even if she is a SilkWing and not a LeafWing. But she hasn't really spoken to her in the couple days she's been at the Chrysalis, so she's not sure exactly what to think of her, and she's noticed that Ray seems slightly wary of her. Why? She's not sure. But she has plans to try and talk to her more in the future. Splinter: "He's okay. It's nice to meet another LeafWing, though he seems a little gruff.." Kuavo: "She's so much like me. I wish I could have brought her and Aceria to the Chrysalis with me" Branches met Kuavo in the forest one day as she hid from the HiveWing soldiers still hunting her. She finds that she can relate to the hybrid, though she finds her fear of trees a little odd. She wishes she could have brought her and Aceria to the Chrysalis with her. Aceria: "She's a great little LeafWing. Her dislike of plant destroyers is a great, great LeafWing quality. I miss her and Kuavo." Pine: "He's the greatest brother anyone could ever have. I'm so happy he's alive" Nephalia: "I haven't seen Nephalia in a while. I miss her. She helped me save my brother." Trivia * * * Gallery LeafWingBase.png|Joy Ang LeafWing lineart LeafWing Sigil.png|Platypus the SeaWing, LeafWing Sigil Dragon (34).png|FR Branches, minus scars and with green wings by Featherflight on FR Prickly little branch.png|A little cartoony version of Branches, by InterGalacticFly Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LeafWings Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Status (PoisonWing)